Away At Boarding School
by The Doctor's Milkshake
Summary: Allen's guardian Marian Cross gets a job at a fancy boarding school in England, taking Allen with him. Allen meets the bad boy rich prince of the school, Kanda Yuu, and his life takes an interesting turn. Sucky summary, great story! R&R Please! Pairings: Yullen, Lucky, RhodeLee, KroryMiranda, OC x OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Yuppers, another fan fiction! It just so happens that i abso-freagin-lutely love D Gray Man, and the p[airing of Yullen. The rating of the fic will later go up to M for slight lime. (PS I LOVE YOU ALL!) Anyways, on with the story!**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Actions**

**-Timeskip-**

**~Pov change~**

**Prologue:**

**Once upon a time... That's how fairytales usually start, right? And fairytales are usually about magic, a princess with a screwed up backstory, (Ie Cinderella's dad died and then her bitch of a stepmother made her a servant.) who is usually saved by a handsome prince, correct? And now that I've started our story with 'Once Upon a Time' you think that this story will be an overrated frilly pink fluffball of a love story, yes? ** _Beep. _**The correct answer was NO. This is not a story about some lame ass princess who seems to think if she waits around like a dumb bitch she will get her happy ending. It's about a young, charming 'peasant' (Who would be considered the princess in this tale) named 'Allen Walker' who saves the super bad ass delinquent son of a huge, rich corporation, Kanda Yuu (The prince) from his lonely and painful past. **

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way, favorite, follow and review!**


	2. The Saturday Surprises

**AN: ZOMG! I got two reviews in only eight hours! That's pretty damn awesome of all y'alls. Free plushie (of the Internet kind)of your choice if you review! Just request it in your review! Mwah! Enjoy the story!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Actions

~POV change/transition~

-Date and/or timeskip-

Chapter One: The Saturday Surprises

It all started when a young, white haired boy woke up on a Saturday mid-morning (Ya know, around 10:00 am) His name, you may ask? It's Allen. Allen Walker. Allen was a bright, cheerful child, but when he turned eleven, his foster father Mana died, leaving Allen an orphan. He lived at an orphanage for a while, but was made fun of for his strange birth marks and the fact that he was albino. The bullying got so bad that he almost committed suicide, but a man called Marian Cross adopted him. He wasn't a bad person, in fact, Allen thought of him as a mentor of sorts. (OF SORTS!) He moved in with Cross when he was thirteen, and has lived with him for three years, meaning he is sixteen now. Anyways, on this precise Saturday mid-morning, a significant event will occur in Allen's life. Something that will change his destiny forever. And that my friend, is where I, the narrator come in. Let us begin.

-Saturday Mid-Morning, August 28-

Allen yawned, his mouth gaping wide. "Ahhh... Crud! It's 10:00, I'm going to be late for school" He yelled, freaking out. He grabbed the clothes he had put on the dresser, and slowly stripped himself of his pajamas, putting on his day clothing. He grabbed his backpack and was about to head downstairs, and on his way to his door, he glanced at the calendar. It was Saturday. 'Shit!' Allen first thought. Then he remembered Cross would e gone until. 12:00 PMish, so he slid down the banister to eat a ton of food, and watch the season premiere of the new Doctor Who season. Now, let me explain: Cross works as a host. Yup, that's right. -Shudder- anyways, he works on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, giving Allen time to himself. And he treasured that time greatly. Okay, back to the story:

Allen grinned as he landed on his feet, running into the kitchen. He groaned and face palmed when he saw standing in front of him was Cross, and some brunette chick with a lot of eyeliner. 'Hmmm, methinks she is one of those emos.' Allen thought. "Errr, hello Guardian Cross, wazzup?" Allen asked nervously, sweat-dropping comically. Cross rolled his eyes. "I've told you a million times, dumbass apprentice {Why he calls Allen that, why, even Allen himself doesn't know! :)} call me Cross. And Miranda here has offered me a job!" He said. Allen grinned giddily, jumping up and down. Cross grinned. "I'll be teaching the history of weapons at some first class boarding school in London." Allen became frantic. "W-what about me? What am I going to do, Cross!? Please tell me I'm not going to stay in J-Japan by myself!" He sniffles, his eyes watering up. Cross laughed. "A-Allen, correct? I'm Miranda, vice principal of Black Order Academic Institute. We took a look at your grades, and you will be attending school under scholarship. Your schooling, textbooks, food, and dorm will be payed for by the school. You are going to be rooming with Kanda Yuu. I must warn you about him, thoug-" Miranda was promptly cut off by Allen, who hadn't heard the part about Kanda. "That's great! I'm sure he is going to be an awesome roomie!" Allen squealed, hugging first Cross, then Miranda.

**AN: So, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way favorite, follow and review! And kisses as well to those that review! Mwah!**


	3. Airport Madness!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking forever to update, I was busy with finals and end of the year projects, but now school is out and I'm ready to do weekly updates! Huzzah!**

**Also, I will be introducing 3 OC's to this story, but don't worry, I'm not going to pair them with anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not lay claim to any of the DGM characters, but the storyline and Tera belong to me.**

**I love you all, my lovely reviewers! Mwah! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: Airport Madness!**

Allen grinned as he packed his bags. 'I'm going to England! Yay!' He thought to himself. There would be food... And food... And he would make new friends, and may be meet someone special. He sighed dreamily, thinking if the perfect guy. Oh yeah, did I mention that Allen is gay? He was snapped out of his trance as his phone started ringing.

"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, 'Les I feel you next to me, you take the pain I feel.." (A/N: Comatose by Skillet, you should look them up, they're AMAZING!)

Allen picked up his phone, looking at Caller I.D. It was Tera. "Hey Tera!" Allen said cheerfully. He would miss Tera, but he'd still be able to come visit her during holidays. "Sup 'lil man!" She said, a slight sorrow in her voice. "I'm not 'Lil'! Jeez, Tera." Allen said, pouting. Tera chuckled, seeming a bit less sad. "I have some... news." Tera said. "So do I!" Allen replied. Tera was a little surprised, and was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, you go first." Allen grinned eagerly. "I'm going to a prestigious boarding school in England! It's called 'Black Order Academy!'" Tera gasped. "I'm going to a prestigious boarding school in England. It's called 'Millennium Academy!' Our schools are rivals!" Allen blinked a few times, before coming to a realization. "Ho damn. That's kind of freaky. I mean, what a bizarre coincidence. Well, we can visit each other on the weekends." Allen said, excited. Tera smiled to herself. "See ya in London Allie." She whispered before hanging up. Allen smiled at his friends nickname, and then after he put his phone back in his pocket, began to pack

-3 Days later-

"Allen, get yer ass in the car, our flight leaves in 2 hours." Master Cross yelled. Allen sighed, as he heaved his bags into the trunk. He opened the door and got into the BMW. They made their way to the airport, slowly but surely. Allen grinned, feeling as if a heavy weight was off of his chest. He could leave this place behind. He could leave behind the bullying about his snow white hair and his scar. Finally, they reached the airport. It took about 30-40 minutes to get through security and everything.

"Baka, go get me and Iced Vanilla Latte from Starbucks." Cross said. Allen's stomach growled at the thought of Starbucks." Cross said. Allen's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Cross chuckled at this. "Get yourself something as well." He handed Allen a twenty. Allen nodded gleefully, and he made his way to Starbucks. He got in line, and looked all the menu. Suddenly, he felt a hand grope his arse. "Ah, what the bloody hell!" He screeched, turning to the pervert that had grabbed his arse. It was a wolfishly handsome redhead and pretty, green haired girl.

"Lavi, what is your problem? OMIGOD, I am so sorry!" The girl told Allen. Lavi glared at the girl. "My problem, Lenalee, is his choice arse! It kept staring at me, as if begging, 'Please grab me!'" Lavi said childishly, pouting. Lenalee rolled her eyes. Allen gave a shrug. "Whatever Gingy, I don't really care." Allen said. Lenalee laughed as Lavi pouted even more. Allen saw something glistening in the light. He looked closer and saw a pendant of Black Order Academy's symbol. "Hey, by any chance do you guys go to Black Order Academy?" He asked timidly. They both nodded. "Cool! I'm transferring there!" Allen said excitedly. Soon, he found himself immersed in a conversation about the academy.

Allen ordered his stuff, and took it to a table. Lavi and Lenalee followed him. They discussed dorms and classes and Lenalee's insane brother Komui who had a MAJOR sister complex, And their excessively violent friend, Kanda Yuu. Allen then remembered Cross. "Be right back, I have to give this to my guardian." Allen said. He pushed his chair out to fast, and knocked into a person with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. "I'm sorry miss!" Allen yelped. "What the hell did just call me?" The person asked angrily. "Fuck! Yuu-Chan!" Lavi yelped. Allen was in deep shit.

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Cliffie! Want an update tomorrow? Gimme 10 more reviews. Yuss, I am a greedy review whore. -Hisses- Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
